overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bokor
Bokor is a Hero Background During the Omnic Crisis, a poor Croatian man was heavily injured by an improvised explosive(with a certain explosive-obsessed Australian Junker's mark) during a small war between men and machines. He nearly died, but before he blacked out, he saw an orange light plummeting towards his location. When he awoke, he felt... different. He looked at his hands. They where large, with strange yellow-orange cords running through its joints, with 4 large, clawed fingers. Next to his body lay a large flamethrower-like weapon, glowing with a powerful heat. He looked into a piece of glass he found near him. He was massive, with a large, bulky metal body shaped like a lighter, taller, thinner version of Crusader Armor, with two bulky legs supporting it all. His new head, with a strange visor and a strange horn-shaped fin, was positioned on the top of his new body. He screamed, and then thought of what others would think. He decided to hide in the dark, defending the innocent, be they human or Omnic, as Bokor, The Great Metal Knight of Croatia, or in his hometown, "The Velika Metal Vitez Od Hrvatska". (Also, accordingly to Reinhardt, Bokor has an imaginary friend called "Alicelle", a tall, white shadow-being wearing a black wolf mask that is apparently female, and helps Bokor stay calm, and helps him cope with his new body. It reportedly also can open its "face" to reveal what was once a human skull, glowing with the red energy that his weapons fire. He has some human parts, like his skeleton, brain, nerves, and spinal fluid.) The First Friend Bokor once received a letter from a Mr. Reinhardt Wilhelm, who invited him to help with a mission against a group of Omnic Terrorists (called "the Bolt-Eaters" by locals) in Germany, and the two found each other good company, since they both had a taste for currywurst and classic music, like Hasslehoff. However, Torbjorn, who was on the mission at that time and has an intense dislike of omnics, despised Bokor, and Torbjorn even called him a mindless, emotionless killing machine, until he showed Torbjorn his true body, what what was left of his human body, which was somehow preserved and connected to the armor's systems, which made Torbjorn apologize to him for calling him a mindless killing machine. Reinhardt then invited him to go to his temporary home and watch Hasslehoff movies. Bokor, deeply touched by the offer, said yes and clapped his hands together. And later saved Reinhardt from from a IED ambush, which sent Bokor into a murderous frenzy, and released his B.U.B.D., melting all metal weapons or persons, and evaporating all IEDs in front of him, as well as Making Torbjorn's earlier insult somewhat true. But one omnic in the distance sniped Bokor with an armor-piercing bullet, but was rapidly melted by the blinding, burning light, since there was no time or use to fight. When his rage had subsided, Bokor fell, damaged by the armor-piercing round. Reinhardt then carried Bokor to a nearby shelter, and then saw the hole seemingly push out the bullet and close itself. Reinhardt and Bokor then marched straight back to Reinhardt's temporary home and binged on snacks and binge watched movies containing Hasslehoff. During this time, Bokor got drunk somehow, and uttered his first name before passing out, which was "Kvirin". Reinhardt then told his allies and superiors of this encounter. (He also may have a crush on a certain omnic-hating Russian, but this hasn't been confirmed.) After the mission, Reinhardt and "Kvirin" have kept in regular communication ever since, and have had regular outings for drinks whenever the two have the holiday off. Role Bokor is an Anti-Flanker Tank, with his kit designed to block off flanking routes with his Scorch Mines, and kill flanking Offense Heroes with Ordnance Beam. His Chargeburn passive helps deal high damage over time to flanking Tank Heroes, like Roadhog. Abilities Health: 500 Health, 100 Shield Role: Tank Speed: 5 Passive: Burning Heart When Bokor dies, he releases a pulse of Charge Burn in a 7 meter radius that deals 50 damage. Weapons: Photon Ignition Cannon Fires a mid-range beam of alien radiation from his Photon Ignition Cannon, dealing 3 instances of 25 damage per second and giving them Chargeburn, which deals 5 damage per second for 30 seconds after being attacked by Bokor, and can be counteracted by a Mercy, Zenyatta or any other fast healing ability. However, Tracer's Recall can heal her health, but it cannot get rid of the Chargeburn. 1st ability: Scorch Mine Max Stacks: 3 Cooldown: 7 seconds Launch a Scorch Mine that lasts 20 seconds, triggers when an enemy comes close to it, and deals 5 damage, as well as inflict Chargeburn damage in an area around it every 2.5 seconds as long as an enemy is in its radius. Can have up to 3 Scorch Mines active at once. 2nd ability: Ordnance Beam Cooldown: 5 seconds Charge a powerful beam for 0.4 seconds, and lock onto the closest enemy, dealing 200 damage normally and 300 on foes with chargeburn. Can be shot at Scorch mines to boost their damage and refresh their timers. Ultimate: Beam of Utter Burning Death Sound of Ult. Activation: "Osjetiti Moj Snop Od Izustiti Spaljivanje Pogibija!!!" or "Osjetiti The Vlast od The Bokor". Activates the B.U.B.D, releasing a massive wave of burning red electrical energy. which roots the player, deals 50 damage every 0.2 seconds in an 180 degree cone that reaches 75 meters in front of him for 5 seconds, easily wiping out any defense, or can decimate any attacking force. The player can rotate all 360 degrees. Skins Zmaj (Dragon) Custom Ult. Acti. Sound:"Cuti moj Grmljavina!!!" A skin that gives Bokor a dragon theme, which gives his Photon Ignition Cannon a fanged dragon head on the barrel, a pair of small wings on his back, and his Ordnance Beam a fiery theme. It is colored with blue and green, as well as blood-red cords and circuitry. Patak (Drake) A recolor of Zmaj, with orange, red and yellow features. Ludak (Berzerkers) A skin themed based off of Berserkers from Nordic warriors. This adds horns, like those from a viking's helmet, on his back, a ring of spikes on the barrels of his weapon, and a shield on his back. Teror (Terror) Custom Ult. Acti. Sound: "Strah moj Stariji Snaga!!!" This adds a Lovecraftian theme, with wings, claws, eyespots, and a massive fanged smile on his chest. Ledenjak(Glacier) Custom Ult. Acti. Sound: "Osjetiti The Sila Of The Mecava" Gives Bokor an icy appearance, with large icy spikes atop his body, frost-coated Photon Ignition Cannon, and a beard of icicles. Quotes When entering a map: Bokor: "Alicelle, where are we?" Alicelle: " This is of Map, Kvirin. May My Light guide you through this battle." When at low health: Bokor: "Alicelle! Please Save Me!!!" When a Reinhardt is on your team: Bokor: "Wilhelm! How have you been, M''oj Galantan Prijatelj''?" Reinhardt:" I am well, Kvirin. Hasselhoff Movie Night again after this?" Bokor: "Heck yeah!" Upon Death: "My Heart Shall Burn On Forever!" Upon appearing in spawn with a Talon-related Hero: "Why? WHY do I have to work with you? Your "Natural Selection War" got my people slaughtered! And for what? Your stupid hate of Overwatch? If I wasn't stuck working with you, I'd have incinerated you where you now stand!" I Need Heeling: "Zahijevam Iscjeljenje!"